Step Seventy, Find a Way
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1487: It's their first Christmas, all of them with little Harry, and as much as it's about them, for Kurt, it's about someone else, too. - Paper Heart series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 70th cycle. Now cycle 71!_

* * *

**"Step Seventy, Find a Way"  
Kurt, Brittany/Santana, Harry (OC)  
Paper Heart series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Kurt became aware he was residing with a Christmas nut in the night of November 30th heading into December 1st. Brittany and the baby were staying over at the Hummel house that particular week, occupying the nursery, next door to his own room. He'd woken up, thirsty, and as he was on his way down to get a glass of water, he had found Brittany pulling a box down from the attic. She had gone up there and found all their Christmas decorations, some of which she had already pulled out and slung over her shoulders. She'd given him an innocent smile and told him it was time for Christmas. She had the baby monitor snapped to her pyjama pants' waist, all quiet on the Harry front.

To prevent her making so much sound that he'd wake both his father and the baby, he had let himself get pulled into helping her. By the time Harry's cries were heard, needing to be fed, they had already accomplished a lot, and he continued for her while she tended to their son. By four in the morning, they were sitting there, in the living room, exhausted on the couch, with Harry asleep against her. He couldn't believe they had just thrown Christmas up all over the house, barely into December, but he had to admit that, not only had they done great, but he was kind of anxious to see the look on his father's face.

The weeks had gone by, and Brittany was easily cheerful enough for all of them. If it wasn't enough that it was the Christmas season, she was getting closer and closer to her return to school. Santana would joke how she'd never seen anyone, especially Brittany, so happy to get to go to school again, especially when that school was McKinley High. There would be a time where she would get so nervous about it, but that time wasn't now.

The three of them, Brittany, Kurt, and Santana, had agreed to get together to exchange presents on Christmas morning. They had to wait for Santana to arrive at the Pierce house, where they'd been for that week, but finally she had made it, hardly looking like she'd just woken up not too long ago. She had a bag with her, even though they had already snuck in her gifts under the tree, or, as they would say, her gifts as delivered by Santa. Brittany had been telling Harry all about the jolly man she had believed in for so long.

Brittany had insisted they should give their gifts to Harry first, since it was his first Christmas. They knew how much that had meant to her, possibly more than anyone else. It was a tradition she wanted to share with her son. So they gave him his presents, which Kurt would diligently unwrap for him. The boy didn't exactly have any understanding of what was happening or the fact that these objects were being given to him. But they would smile and put on excited voices for him, and then he would smile and laugh.

After this, they had exchanged their gifts for one another. They were only to get one gift for each, so Brittany received one from Kurt and one from Santana, and Santana received one from Kurt and one from Brittany, and Kurt got one from each of the girls. This was all fine, and everyone was pleased, and then Santana had reached for her bag.

"I have one more here," she declared.

"We said only one," Brittany reminded her, with Harry in her arms, his little Christmas bonnet sitting merrily on his small head.

"Relax, it is for Kurt, yes, but it's not from me," Santana explained, pulling a finely wrapped box from her bag.

"Then who's it from?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Funny story." Kurt was instantly on guard; he knew that tone of hers. "So I'm at school last week, waiting until I could finally get out of there, and then Mr. Schue comes jogging up to me."

"Mr. Schue sent me a gift?" Kurt was confused, and Santana held up a finger to quiet him.

"As I was saying, Mr. Schue comes jogging to me and tells me he needs my help with something. 'What is it?' I ask him, and then he says he needs me to deliver something that he received."

"What?" Brittany was the one confused now.

"It seems someone sent a package to the school, care of the Glee Club director. And inside that package, he found this box, just as you see it now. And there was a note on top. It said that this person, the sender, knew someone in McKinley's Glee Club, but he had no address for him, so he was wondering if maybe the director of that Glee Club might be able to pass it on to him. Rather than doing what the note said, Schue decided it would be more fun if he gave it to me so I could give it to you on Christmas and, you know what, I agree, because your face right now is indeed a Christmas miracle. So here we are now," she looked down at the box. "There is just one more thing I need to know." Kurt tried to reach, but she pulled the box back. "Who is this Secret Santa, Hummel?"

"Santana…"

"Come on, it's the least you can do. Don't you want your present?"

"Yes, but…"

"Is it that cute guy who came to Sectionals to see you?" Brittany chimed in, and while Kurt closed his eyes, Santana turned to her.

"How come you know about this, and you didn't tell me?" she was surprised.

"Well, I… I wasn't sure who he was, I just thought he was a friend."

"He is," Kurt breathed out, and Santana turned a smile back to him.

"What's his name?"

"Jude," he revealed.

"And you have this boy's number?" Santana asked. Kurt nodded. "Good, now here's the deal. I'm going to give you the box, and after you've opened it, I want you to call him, thank him profusely, and ask for his address so you can stop in to see him. If I know you the way I know I do, you've got something for him, too, don't you?" Kurt didn't speak. "Well?" Finally, his shoulders released.

"Give me the box." Santana smirked, and Brittany beamed.

"Good boy. Merry Christmas, Kurt."

THE END/TO BE CONTINUED (DAY 1508)

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
